Just Dance 3
Just Dance 3 is the third installment of the Just Dance series. It was released on''' October 11, 2011''' for the Wii and Xbox 360 and December 9, 2011 '''for the PS3. Gameplay Like previous installments, the game focuses on up to four players who mimic on-screen dance moves. Along with solo and duet modes, there is a Dance Crew mode which allows four players to dance together. Dance Mashups combine different and previous dance routines to different songs. Modes that make a return include Non-Stop Shuffle, Speed Shuffle, and Just Sweat Mode. The Wii and PlayStation 3 versions have a Hold My Hand dance mode, where up to 8 players can play sharing four controllers. On The Xbox, There is also a mode called "Just Create" which allows players to link together their own moves into a custom routine for a song. Track listing '''TAKE NOTE! * In the Xbox 360 version, all the songs are listed alphabetically while in the Wii and PS3 versions, the songs are in the order listed here. * In the Xbox 360 version, the Dance Mash-Up for Pump It is unlocked at Uplay awards. * The Dance Mash-Up for Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) is only available when the Kinect version of Just Dance 3 is pre-ordered from GameStop.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y1m55Gal1I * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "**" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of. * A "°" indicates that the song has a Dance Mash-Up version available (must be unlocked in-game). * A "(P)" indicates that the song is only available in the PAL (Europe) versions of the game. * A "(BBE)" indicates that the song is a Best Buy Exclusive (Special Edition in Europe). * A "(PS)" indicates that the song is exclusive for the PS3 version, but a DLC for the Wii version. * A "(D)" indicates that the song is also in the demo version of this game. * A "(TE)" indicates that the song is a Target (US) or Zellers (Canada) Exclusive (Kinect version exclusive in Europe). * A "(4D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 4. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids. * A "(K2014)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids 2014. * An "(SD)" indicates that the song is also on The Smurfs Dance Party. * A "(BEP)" indicates that the song is also on The Black Eyed Peas Experience. * An "(H)" indicates that the song is also on The Hip Hop Dance Experience. * A "(J2)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii 2. * "()" brackets indicates the cover artist of the song ** Exception to this is Let's Go To The Mall as Robin Sparkles is played by Cobie Smulders. Unlockables Songs and Alternative Dances can be unlocked in the game depending on your Mojo. * An "(E)" indicates that the song has an unlockable Extreme Version by inputting a code in the title screen. * A "°" indicates that the song has a Dance Mashup version available (must be unlocked in-game). * A "(JD)" indicates that the song is a special Just Dance edition. * A "(J2)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii 2. * A "()" indicates which song the dancer is from. * A "(U)" indicates that the song is unlock through normal play on the Wii version of the game but is unlocked on Xbox 360 Kinect & PlayStation Move by Uplay awards *A (UC) indicates that the song is unlocked by inputting the code Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right at the 1st title screen. * "()" brackets indicates the cover artist of the song. Mashups It's the first time in series to have "Mashup" mode. In this mode dancers from previous (or current) games appear for some amount of time. There are also Sweat Mashups that are more exhausting. * () means artist who covered song. * (S) means that is Sweat Mashup. * (GS) means that you Mashup is exlusive to Pre-Order from GameStop. * (U) means that this Mashup needs to be unlocked via Uplay awards, but only on Xbox 360. On other consoles it's unlocked by playing. Downloadable content * Songs from previous Just Dance titles, along with brand new songs, are featured as downloadable content for Just Dance 3. * Please note downloadable content is not available for the PS3 (PlayStation 3) console. Wii * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(2)" indicates that the song is also in Just Dance 2 * A "(G)" indicates that the song is also in Just Dance: Best Of/Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * A "(2D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 2. * A "(4D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 4. * A "#" indicates that the song's difficulty and effort levels have been altered from the original game. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids. * A "(K2014)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids 2014. * A "(DOB)" indicates that the song is also on Dance on Broadway. * An "(SD)" indicates that the song is also on The Smurfs Dance Party. * A "(J)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii. Wii Packs Xbox 360 * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "(G)" indicates that the song is also in Just Dance: Best Of/Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * A "(2D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 2. * A "(4D)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 4. * A "#" indicates that the song's difficulty and effort levels have been altered from the original game. * A "(K)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids. * A "(K2014)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Kids 2014. * A "(DOB)" indicates that the song is also on Dance on Broadway. * An "(SD)" indicates that the song is also on The Smurfs Dance Party. * A "(J)" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii. 'Xbox 360 packs' Trivia *The player needs a total of 645 Mojo points to unlock everything. * This game has the first extreme, sweat, hold my hand, and mash-ups. *When censoring words, it doesn't use the three dots "..." unless it's a recycled DLC that did use them. *The Xbox 360 list is listed in alphabetical order. The Wii and PS3 list are listed in a different order. *This is the game where even though all the faces of the dancers are white (excluding Hey Boy Hey Girl: it's purple), the facial features can be seen clearly. *The Xbox 360 version is very different from the Wii and PS3 version, the backgrounds and effects are considerately different, even better. It also happens with Just Dance: Greatest Hits. *The store is not available on the PS3. *Hayley Williams of Paramore is not credited for "Airplanes". This is fixed in Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * On Wii, to get a star you just have to cover it in half, while on Kinect you have to cover it all. It's certainly because on Wii the moves done with left hand don't give points. ** This is actually the only (at least clear) nerfing of Kinect points, due to the fact that the Kinect scores many more moves. * This game is a Guinness World Records holder for being the best-selling casual game and the best-selling third party game on the Wii. Videos File:Just_Dance_3_Trailer_(E3_2011) File:Just Dance 3 launch trailer File:Just_Dance_3_Kinect_Trailer File:Just Dance 3 Special Edition - Song List (PAL) ! Category:Main series Category:Games Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Video games